Jealousy
by SomeRandomPerson130
Summary: I am a monster. I am a murderer. And I am trapped in this suit with that one emotion... Jealousy... (This story is a one-shot about the death of the murderer, also, this is my first story published. Yay. Rated T for "bad" language.)


**Jealousy**

**November 16th, 2024**

Hello. You may know me, you may not. But to those who do know me, they know me as a monster. An abomination. A murderer. But look at me now, I am more of an abomination than what I have been in life. I am trapped here, in this suit, with it's memories flooding me... It's jealousy... You probably would want to know this story. So, allow me to start thirty years prior. Back to the day of my death.

* * *

It was November 28th, 1993. I entered the now dilapidated and abandoned pizzeria. That infernal pizzeria, where I had done my greatest works. But when I entered, I felt a peculiar feeling... A soft cold wind, brush against me... I also heard something, something reminiscent to the laughter of children. I thought, "It's just memories from this damned place." A couple of weeks, I was struck with fear. A night guard at the establishment, I think his name was Schmidt, he reported to the police about those damned animatronics coming to life at night! I remember the "glitches" as well, back when I was working for the pizzeria in 1987... It was so long ago, the screaming of children and their tears... The red blood flowing down their bodies, and the tears coming from their eyes. I could never replace that moment of joy. But, I'm getting off track. Anyways, my method of disposing of the children, was stuffing them in those suits. Those suits cost thousands of dollars, they'd never dare dismantle them. They would never find them... I swore to myself when I heard Schmidt blabber on the news, "After I get rid of the evidence, I will ensure that Schmidt is silenced."

Where was I? Ah yes, I entered the pizzeria. It was about 11:22 PM, because I feared that they'd activate while I was doing my work. I had to work quickly. I also had to gain the animatronics' trust, in case that they'd recognize me. I still do not remember whether or not they had still tagged me on their database... I'm not even sure if they still _had_ the database. I donned a Freddy Fazbear suit, like the suit I had used for some of my grand works in 1987. Except, this one was purple. It looked almost spectral, in my opinion, but I loved the color. Purple was, and is my favorite color. A color of royalty, authority, and regality. I knew they had those cameras as well, so the suit also hid my identity. I'm not sure whether or not the cameras were on that day, or not. But then, the impossible happened. It was only 11:49 PM. I swear, in that place, time does go by fast. The animatronics, they awakened.

The bear woke up first, and I had my costume. Brilliant, I thought. The purple bear costume I had was appropriate, in my opinion. I said to the bear, as it stepped off the stage, "Follow me." The bear heeded my commands, without going off track a couple of times. I had to pace back and forth the pizzeria to get it to follow me. The bear was one of my least favorite animatronics, accounting that the damned thing had a grudge against me because it saw me murder that one child before 1987, perhaps '85? Around that time, anyways. That bear thought it was so top-notch. In my opinion, Foxy should have had the spotlight. Foxy was always my favorite, well, he was almost everyone's favorite. Foxy was towered over by this big bear that thought just because the whole restaurant is named after him, he is the boss. I was almost sad for Foxy, and I felt an emotion... Jealousy. I felt how Foxy was probably so jealous of Freddy. I tried to lead Freddy to the safe room, but he stopped in the doorway. I was angry at him, for stopping then and there... I lashed out at the bear. I threw my suit off, raised a crowbar above my head, and I had it smash down on the bear. I effectively destroyed the bear, then and there. Then, I heard the whirring of gears near the stage area.

Next, it was the purple rabbit, Bonnie. I was a bit disappointed of destroying something purple, but the body of that child I murdered was stuffed in there. I had to make sure that the blame wouldn't be put on me. I remember putting the blame on another person as well when I completed one of my works in 1987. I was somewhat jealous of someone else getting the credit for my work. But alas, the cops were never people to appreciate art. I had my suit, and said to the rabbit, "Follow me." The rabbit did as told, but it glitched like Freddy for a time, and I tried to lead it to that room, where I died. The rabbit stopped at the room's entrance. I was frustrated, to say the least. So I threw off the suit. I had my crowbar in hand, and I was quick and merciless. I destroyed the rabbit. I saw the remains of a skull within the robot's wires, and I was quick to smash it. The cameras didn't cover my face, which I was thankful for. So I put on the suit once more, and continued my work.

That chicken-duck hybrid had begun to step off of the stage as I put on my suit. I think her name was Chica. I never really cared for her. But damn it, that robot could cook better than me. Not only that, but her 1987 counterpart was... Interesting... Anyways, with the suit donned, I told her "Follow me." She heeded my commands, not without glitching like Freddy. Then, she stopped at the entrance to the safe room! That caused me to snap, I yelled "You think you robots are so clever that you can just stop wherever the Hell you want to stop?! I'll show you who's the boss, not that damn bear lying dead on the floor over there!" They thought they were just as good at sentience as I was?! I showed that robot who's boss... She should have chickened out when she had the chance (No pun intended.) I threw off my suit once more, like I had done to my victims countless times before... I threw off the suit, I showed them my true colors... I swung that crowbar higher than ever before, and smashed open her head. Bone fragments, wiring, and metal flew out of the impact crater I made on her head. She fell dead on the floor, alongside her fellow friends. Now, I had to finish the job. This was killing me on the inside, but I had too... I had to destroy Foxy, so that I'd be left alone. Luckily, Foxy had just stepped out of his cove. I put on my suit, and started to lead him to his demise.

I said to Foxy, "Follow me," as he stepped out of the cove. I should have been crying, but instead, I felt emotionless. I honestly did not expect that. I was going to destroy my childhood hero... Foxy followed me, but again, the blasted robot veered off course. Something was drawing all of the animatronics to the hall that was to the left of the office. Nevertheless, I succeeded in drawing Foxy to the safe room. I did not destroy him immediately, but I took off my suit. I told him "It's me. I left you that gift outside your cove, remember? It was impressive, in my opinion." Foxy did not respond. I was bewildered. Did he not remember? Did he not care? Did he think he was so damn important, he did not have time to remember what I did for him?! How dare he! I yelled in anger, he thought I should be jealous of his "wonderful" presence! I yelled, and ran to him, and I destroyed him. The rampage was over. I destroyed them all. I was safe. But then, the strangest and confusing thing had happened that night.

Four silhouettes had manifested at the entrance of the room. I knew what they were... They were the children... "But that's impossible," I thought. Those damn children who should have been dead for six years! I yelled, "Stay away!" But they only laughed, they laughed at my state of fear. Then, I remembered "I killed five that day... Where's the fifth one?!" And right on cue, the fifth one appeared. The four ghosts stayed at their locations, but the fifth one came after me. I ran around the room, trying to avoid the fifth child. Then, I saw something that I did not notice before, a golden rabbit suit. I remembered how to get inside, and I did so. I turned the crank on the suit, and I went inside. I was relieved, I sprung up in joy, and laughed at my victory. But then, I heard something that would seal my fate for all eternity. _Click_. The suit, its parts instantly crushed me inside.

I felt more pain than ever before, that horrible pain! My blood exploded around the suit, it twitched. And I looked out the eye holes, and I saw that the five children were disappearing... The last things I saw in my mortal life are those five children... But, death was not like what I expected. I did not feel pain, I felt cold. I felt cold as metal. Then, I felt another entity, something similar to a soul, trying to enter my mind. I allowed it to do so. Its name was the Spring Bonnie, or Springtrap. It told me his story, how he, alongside a golden Freddy Fazbear, was supposed to be the golden stars of the show. Then, it was replaced by that other Freddy Fazbear. The Springtrap was jealous, how his wonderful fame and stardom was snatched away from him. The Golden Freddy was not as jealous as Springtrap was. I felt for Springtrap, so we teamed up. We befriended, agreeing to take out our rage on the world that had put us down so many times. His jealousy was comparable to my jealousy of this world. But alas, the Springtrap could not get up. We were trapped there, alone with our thoughts, for 30 years. Then, two men with flashlights came, and our lives changed. The men saw us, and said something in excitement. We were shipped off to Fazbear's Fright. The place was littered with Freddy Fazbear posters, so we changed some into posters of the true star. Those posters were changed to the embodiment of the true mascot of Fazbear Entertainment. Those posters were made into the Springtrap. And anyone who dares upstage us, will face our rage forged from that one emotion... _Jealousy_...


End file.
